


Każda prawda musi zostać wyznana.

by Lofney



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofney/pseuds/Lofney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy przekonał Clarke, aby pozostała w obozie. Niestety dziewczyna nie jest w stanie już normalnie funkcjonować. Ciężar zmarłych ją przytłacza. A kiedy Jasper nie chce z nią rozmawiać, uznaje, że najwyższy czas powiedzieć mu prawdę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Każda prawda musi zostać wyznana.

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to mój pierwszy tekst po prawie rocznej przewie od pisania. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło tragicznie oraz, że da się to czytać. 
> 
> Ogólnie zakochałam się w tym serialu, jak i w postaci Finna. Dlatego brakowało mi sceny z jakimś wyjaśnieniem jego śmierci wszystkim tym, którzy zostali uwięzieni w MW i dlatego powstał ten tekst.

„Ja też straciłam kogoś ważnego, myśląc, że nigdy nie pozbędę się bólu.”

Clarke przekroczyła próg obozu ciężko wzdychając. Nie czuła się już tutaj dobrze. Wolałaby odejść i nie dźwigać na swoich barkach ciężaru ostatnich wydarzeń. Pragnęła być sama i nie narażać także innych na niepotrzebne cierpienie. Czuła w sercu, że popełniła ostatnio za dużo niemoralnych decyzji. Każdy miał do niej o coś pretensje. Każdy uważał, że rozwiązałby daną sprawę lepiej, ale ona wiedziała, że tak nie było. Nikomu nie życzyłaby rozstrzygania, kto ma żyć, a kto nie. 

Niestety, dopóki jej matka nie jest w stanie zająć się chorymi, ktoś musi sprawować opiekę nad szpitalem. To przesądziło o jej chwilowym pozostaniu z innymi członkami Arki. Namowy Bellamy’ego też miały na to jakiś wpływ, ale Clarke wolała pozostać przy wersji, że robi to, czego oczekuje od niej w tej chwili Abby. Obrażenia tych, których poddano zabiegom w Mount Weather, na szczęście okazały się niezagrażające ich życiu. Przerwano je w odpowiednim momencie, dzięki czemu nikt nie zmarł w drodze powrotnej. Można było uznać to za jakiś sukces.

Niechętnie weszła do namiotu lekarskiego, aby sprawdzić, z czym będzie musiała się zmierzyć. Nagle dotarł do niej cały zapach krwi i zmęczenia. Powietrze aż drgało od bólu i zmęczonych, i wycieńczonych organizmów. Ciche jęki dotarły do jej uszu tworząc hałas, którego nie chciała słyszeć. Poczuła jak oczy zasnuły się mgłą, a kolana ugięły się pod ciężarem ciała, ledwo trzymając ją w pozycji wyprostowanej. Opuściła namiot krztusząc się i dusząc. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Nie sadziła, że to wszystko może ją tak przytłoczyć. Oby Abby szybko wróciła do pracy, bo sama nie da sobie z tym rady.

Ostatkami sił udało jej się dojść do sporego kamienia stojącego kilka metrów obok namiotu. Usiadła na nim i oparła głowę na kolanach. W końcu udało się jej wyrównać oddech, spojrzała, więc w bok, gdzie na drugim kamieniu ktoś już siedział. Jego postawa wskazywała na głębokie przygnębienie i zadumanie. 

\- Jasper, proszę. – Clarke odezwała się cicho. Chciała, aby przyjaciel na nią spojrzał. Od momentu opuszczenia Mount Weather nie odezwał się do niej nawet słowem. Zwyczajnie odizolował się od reszty grupy. Wciąż przeżywał napromieniowanie poziomu piątego i śmierć Mai.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Siedział zgarbiony i wpatrywał się w wypalone od słońca pozostałości traw. Piętą buta pocierał o skamieniałą ziemię tworząc niewielkie wgłębienie. Nie oderwał od tych czynności wzroku nawet na chwilę. 

\- Zabiłaś ją. – Wydusił w końcu z siebie, ale brzmiało to raczej jak niewyraźne burkniecie niż konkretna wypowiedź. W jego głosie można było wyczuć dużą dawkę goryczy i złości. 

Clarke zastanawiała się co mu odpowiedzieć. Gdyby mogła, ocaliłaby ich wszystkich. Niestety, nie było innego sposobu, aby ratować przyjaciół od niechcianych i szkodzących przeszczepów, i Jasper dobrze o tym wiedział. 

\- Wiesz, że zrobiłam to, aby was chronić. Nie zniosłabym myśli, że coś może się stać mojemu ludowi. – Powiedziała najspokojniej jak umiała. 

\- W takim razie, ja nie chcę być twoim ludem! – Jasper odsunął włosy z czoła i spojrzał na nią. Jego policzki płonęły. Czy od żalu, czy złości, tego Clarke nie mogła zidentyfikować. 

Poczuła jak chłód oblewa całe jej ciało. Jasper naprawdę jej nienawidził. Naprawdę myślał, że zrobiła to celowo. Jego wzrok był pełen złości, a jednocześnie pusty, jakby patrzył przez nią, a nie na nią.

Spojrzała przed siebie, w dolinę gdzie kilka tygodni temu dokonała morderstwa. Prawie już o tym zapomniała, ale w chwili obecnej, i być może przez obecność zdołowanego Jaspera, wszystko powróciło. 

\- Nie obwiniaj mnie. Ja przecież też straciłam kogoś, kogo kochałam. – Powiedziała szybko, mając nadzieje, że więcej nie będzie musiała się już odzywać w tym temacie. Decyzja o zabiciu Finna była tą najtrudniejszą, jaką musiała podjąć od czasu zesłania na Ziemię. 

\- Wszyscy straciliśmy rodziców, Clarke. Takie było prawo. Nic nie usprawiedliwia zabójstwa, ale tej jednej śmierci mogliśmy uniknąć. Wystarczyło spróbować. 

\- Nie chodzi mi o ojca. - Jej głos zadrżał. Nikt nie zdobył się na odwagę, aby opowiedzieć więźniom Mount Weather, co dokładnie stało się z Finnem. Nikt jakoś o to nie pytał. 

Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na przyjaciela. Wydawał się zainteresowany tym tematem. Musiała mu powiedzieć. Sięgnęła po źdźbło trawy i zaczęła nerwowo obracać w palcach, mając nadzieje, że trochę ją to uspokoi. W końcu temat był bardzo delikatny. 

– Chodzi mi o Finna. – Poczuła na policzku mokrą i słoną kroplę, a pożółkła trawa zamieniła się w proszek pod wpływem jej uścisku. – To wszystko moja wina. 

\- Cco, co ty zrobiłaś? – Jasper przerażony mało nie spadł z kamienia. Nie był sobie w stanie wyobrazić tego, co dziewczyna zaraz mu wyzna. Odkąd dowiedział się, że Finn nie żyje, myślał, że zginął samotnie w lesie, podczas ataku na ich bazę. 

\- Mam na rękach jego krew, Jasper. I nigdy nie uda mi się jej zmyć. Gdy patrzę na wasze twarze ciągle myślę, co by było gdyby cała setka przeżyła. Ale cała również mogłaby być martwa. Czasem jedno zabójstwo niesie za sobą pasmo ocalonych. A żeby was ocalić potrzebny był sojusz. Oni go pragnęli, Jasper. Chcieli torturować, by odpokutował za swoje zbrodnie, a ja… nie mogłam do tego dopuścić. Nie chciałam, aby jego ostatnie wspomnienie przybrało twarz pozbawionego serca ziemianina. Zrobiłam to, zabiłam go, zanim oni to zrobili. 

Twarz Jaspera stała się blada. Nie mrugnął ani razu, od kiedy Clarke zaczęła mówić. 

\- Nie wiedziałam, że to wszystko tak się skończy. Każdy sądził, że wszystko to moja wina, ale ja naprawdę nie miałam wyboru. Próbowałam z nimi pertraktować, ale nie chcieli słuchać... A ja, ja mam już dość tego, że wszyscy widzą we mnie tylko morderczynię. Nikt nigdy nie chciał podejmować żadnych ważnych decyzji. To ciągle spadało na mnie! Rozumiesz, jestem tym już zmęczona! – Jej policzki zamieniły się w prawdziwy wodospad łez. Z jeden strony czuła się szczęśliwa mogąc wreszcie pozbyć się wszystkich negatywnych emocji, ale z drugiej była kompletnym wrakiem człowieka. – Gdybym tylko mogła, ocaliłabym Mayę. – Dodała w przerwie pomiędzy łkaniem. Twarz schowała w dłoniach, starając ukryć się przed światem. 

Poczuła nagle ciepłe ramiona otaczające jej ciało. Jasper wstał ze swojego kamienia i tulił mocno przyjaciółkę płacząc razem z nią. Dla Clarke to był znak. Przyjaciel jej wybaczył, albo chociaż zaakceptował całą sytuację. Nawet, jeżeli nadal mocno odczuwał brak Mai, wiedział, że jest ktoś, kto tłumi w sobie podobne uczucia.

Wiatr chłodził ich rozgrzane od emocji ciała. Kołysali się w rytmie śpiewających ptaków, a powoli zachodzące słońce zaczęło tworzyć niesamowite malowidło na poczerwieniałym niebie. Dobrze, że już sobie wszystko wyjaśnili.

\- Już wszystko w porządku. – Powiedział cicho Jasper, poklepując Clarke po plecach. - Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy i…. cieszę się, że tu jesteś.


End file.
